


The Princess and the Thief

by magicgamble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, allurance, i love my kids, i saw someone describe them as the 'cotton candy' ship of voltron and have to agree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgamble/pseuds/magicgamble
Summary: The kingdom of Altea has been taken over by evil King Zarkon, leaving the good King Alfor dead, the Altean people enslaved, and Princess Allura betrothed to Zarkon's son, Lotor. While in disguise in the city, Allura meets a thief named Lance who saves her from discovery. Meanwhile, rumors are spreading of a warrior that could save Altea from Zarkon's clutches. Will Allura be able to liberate her kingdom and rescue the boy she's beginning to love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written Klance fic but wanted to give my other ship some love, especially after season 6!!!! 
> 
> lowkey inspired by Aladdin, Falling Kingdoms, Bitterblue, and the love of my life, Pike from Monsters and Mana.

Allura pulled her hood down a bit more, though she'd already checked it twice. She couldn't help it--the excitement she felt at being out of the castle was clouded by fear at being discovered. Perhaps her judgment was clouded, too. What she was doing was extremely dangerous. If anything went wrong, if she was found missing... well, she didn't know what would happen. Zarkon needed her alive so she could marry Prince Lotor, but she was sure he could find other ways to punish her for her insolence. He might take it out on Coran, who had helped her get past the castle walls. Coran had told her that leaving the city was still too risky, and now that she was in it, she could see that he was right. Guards were stationed at every exit, and they'd recognize her in a second. She'd only been able to escape the castle through a passageway that Coran's grandfather had built nearly a century ago. 

She held back tears. When her father, Alfor, had ruled Altea, she'd been more or less free to roam the kingdom.Then Zarkon had come and taken both her father and her freedom away. But it wasn't only her. The streets she walked on now were unfamiliar. Where once there had been laughter, bartering, running children, and friendly faces, now there was a heaviness that had settled firmly on the shoulders of everyone she passed.

Galran soldiers were everywhere--standing at corners, interrogating pedestrians, and Allura tried to seem as insignificant as possible as she passed them. She'd had a friend, Romelle, who owned a dress shop, but she hadn't seen or heard from her since Zarkon's invasion six months ago. As Allura scanned the buildings for the dress shop, which she was sure was close by, a man going the opposite direction and pushing a covered wheelbarrow got so close he knocked her off balance. She stumbled but righted herself before she could fall. 

"Watch where you're going!" he growled. Allura tried to swallow her frustration. There were so many emotions crowding her head that she had no room to hold anger against a stranger who was likely dealing with his own hardships. She watched him walk away and was about to turn back when she noticed a boy heading straight into the path of the wheelbarrow. 

She almost called out to warn him, but then saw the wheelbarrow suddenly stop to avoid hitting him. The man and the boy argued with each other for a moment, and Allura heard "watch it!" and "you could've killed me!" 

When they finally did go their separate ways--the boy heading her direction--she was shocked to see him smiling. He had such a mischievous grin on his lips that Allura was confused until she saw the loaf of bread he was carrying--obviously swiped from the wheelbarrow. 

The boy finally saw her watching him, and his eyes widened as he realized that she'd seen everything. He continued toward her, albeit a bit slower, and raised a hand in greeting. "Well, hello there," he said. 

"Hello." 

He looked to be around her age, and he was lanky and tall and had skin just a few shades lighter than her own. The markings on his face were pale blue, and he wore shades of brown and blue that had seen a few winters--on his back or on someone else's--and similarly worn-out leather boots. He scrubbed a hand through his dark, short hair as he came to a stop a few feet in front of her. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," he told her, casually crossing his arms and adopting a lopsided stance. 

"No, I don't live nearby," Allura said. 

"No," he agreed, "I would've noticed you." 

Allura nearly laughed, suddenly understanding his angle. "Amazing. I catch you stealing from another man and you have the nerve to flirt with me." 

He blinked, returning his hands to his sides. "Well, it usually works." 

"Does it?" 

He didn't reply, but his expression had grown more strained. "Listen, please don't get the soldiers. If they catch me, I--" he sighed heavily, and Allura took an instinctive step forward, "I have three younger siblings and a mother stuck in bed. I can't get arrested." 

Allura's chest panged. "And your father?" 

The boy shrugged. "Taken by the Galra." 

"That's terrible." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How far away do you live, anyway? Everybody knows someone who was taken." 

"Oh, yes," she hurried, realizing her mistake. "I do. My father, as well." 

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. I guess someday things will change, but... well, who knows? The princess isn't doing much to help us." 

Allura buried her shock. "Well, I'm sure she's doing all she can." 

The boy scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then why is she marrying Prince Lotor?" 

"She probably has no choice," Allura bit out. 

"What are you? Her best friend?" 

"No," she snapped. "I just don't think it's fair to judge her like that." 

"Well, whatever. All I'm asking is that you please forget what you saw. I can't afford to get arrested." 

Allura sighed. "Of course I won't."

The boy looked at her curiously. "What's your name?" 

Allura scrambled for an answer. "Uh... Romelle." 

The boy smiled. "I'm Lance. I hope to see you around sometime." 

Allura couldn't help but smile back. "I hope so too." 

* * *

 

Allura realized soon after leaving Lance that Romelle's shop was long gone. The windows were boarded up, and the door was locked. When she asked someone about it, they only replied warily that they thought she'd been taken away. Allura tried to process that as she started back for the castle. She'd been gone too long already, and she didn't want Coran to have to cover for her any longer.

The bell chimed, announcing the time, and Allura looked up at the sky, noting how dark it had gotten. She picked up the pace as she turned a corner, and ran straight into a Galra soldier. He was so large that she was knocked off her feet, landing on her backside in the dirt. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled. 

She quickly picked herself up, heart hammering. "I'm so sorry," she hastened, keeping her head down. "It was entirely my fault."

She started to walk away, but the soldier grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place. "Wait a tick." 

Allura wondered if he could feel her trembling. "I need to get home," she tried. 

"Have I seen you before?" the soldier asked. "You look familiar." 

Allura wet her lips. "I live nearby. I'm sure you've seen me walking." 

The soldier stared at her, clearly not convinced. "Take off your hood." 

Inwardly, Allura panicked, knowing she was moments away from capture. "Please let me go. I have to--" 

"Romelle!" a voice called out. 

Both Allura and the soldier turned to see Lance trotting up to them. "Lance?" she asked. 

"There you are," he said, leaning over like he was out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you." 

"You have?" 

"Who are you?" the soldier asked. 

Lance held up his hands, mediating. "I'm sorry, let me explain. I'm her cousin. Our family sent me out to bring her home." 

The soldier looked between Lance and Allura, then said, "You don't look like cousins." 

Lance shrugged. "We get that all the time, don't we, Romelle?" 

Allura nodded. "Oh, um, yes, every day, it seems." 

The soldier took one last look at Allura and then sighed, dropping her wrist. "Get inside before curfew starts." 

"Thank you, we will," Lance assured him, offering his hand to Allura, who took it. She was still too shocked to say anything by the time she and Lance were a few blocks away. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her, coming to a stop at the mouth of a narrow alleyway. 

Allura nodded. "I'm fine. He just scared me a bit." 

"Looked like it," Lance mumbled, and then seemed to realize they were still holding hands. He quickly let go, and Allura smiled at the nervous expression on his face. 

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "Coming to my rescue back there, I mean." 

Lance brightened, his chest puffing out a bit. "Well I wasn't just going to walk away. We're pretty much friends by now." 

"I suppose we are," she chuckled. 

"I mean, meeting twice in one evening? I'm starting to think it's destiny." 

Allura had to admit that this boy was sweet, even if he did have a flirtatious streak and sticky fingers, but the likelihood of seeing him again after this one night was extremely slim, and she had to get back to the castle as soon as possible. 

"If we meet again, then maybe," she conceded, "but I really have to be going." 

"I'll walk you home," he offered. 

"No!" she said. "I mean... no, thank you, Lance. I'll be fine. You should go home to your family." 

"Well, alright," he reluctantly agreed. "Be safe, Romelle." 

"I will," she told him, backing away into the street. "Goodbye, Lance." 

When she looked back a few moments later, he had disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

The passageway that allowed Allura to move undetected from the city to the castle was a barred tunnel cutting through the south wall, disguised to look like a drain. She had to wait for the guards to clear, then use the key Coran had given her to swing the grate open. The hidden door could be locked again from the inside. 

"Thank you, Coran," she breathed in relief once she was safely in the tunnel. It was damp and dirty and home to more than a few bugs, but it did the trick. In no time she was within the castle, right outside an underused hallway next to the kitchen. A tapestry hung in front of the exit, which was also only accessible by having the right key, and Allura had to peek out from behind it to make sure no one was coming before she could come out. When she was sure it was safe, she quickly stepped out into the hallway and removed her cloak, which would look suspicious. Now all she had to do was return to her chamber before anyone asked her questions. 

The castle, which had always been her home, was just as unfamiliar as the streets of the city. All symbols of Altea had been replaced with those of the Galra. Zarkon had put his stamp on everything, including the servants' and the colors of the curtains. She had nearly made it back when she heard her name called from behind. 

"Princess Allura." Lotor's voice. 

She slowed and then turned, adopting the indifferent exression she always used when talking to Lotor. She couldn't risk displaying the outright fury that churned inside her, but she also couldn't bring herself to feign happiness. 

"Prince Lotor," she said. 

"What are you up to?" 

"Nothing too exciting, I assure you." 

He quirked a smile, then let his gaze travel down her body, landing on the dirty hem of her dress. "Out for a walk?" he asked. 

"Just a short one," she replied. "It was a bit too cold for my taste." 

"Hmmm," he walked a circle around her, and Allura clenched her fists at her sides. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to my rooms, now," she said. 

"Of course. Allow me to walk you there." 

Allura wanted to be done with him as soon as possible, so she obliged, nodding curtly and taking his outstretched arm. 

"You know, Allura," he began as they walked up the stairs, "we haven't really had much time to get to know one another." 

Allura tensed. "I don't see how it would make a difference." 

"We're to be married, aren't we? I'd like to be friends, at least, before then." 

The events of the day were still weighing on her-- Romelle's disappearance, the presence of the Galra in the city, and Lance, being forced to steal so his family wouldn't starve. And here was the enemy responsible for all of it, wanting to be friends. 

Allura stopped and faced him. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I can assure you that I will never regard you with anything but contempt for what you and your father--"

"I am not my father," Lotor hissed, genuine insistence in his tone and expression. "I know you hate him, and with good reason. But please, princess, don't assume that things would be the same under my rule." 

Allura stared at him, waiting for the rest. He took a step back from her, folding his hands behind his back. "I believe we could be valuable allies to one another," he said quietly. "I'll leave you. Goodnight, princess." 

* * *

 

"Princess, there you are!" Coran exclaimed as she entered her room. 

"Coran, someone will hear," she whispered, closing the door.

"Right, sorry," he said, standing up to greet her. "I'm just so relieved you're back. Safe." 

Coran had been one of her father's advisers, and was the closest thing Allura had left to family. Not a day went by that she wasn't grateful for him. 

"So am I," she admitted. "It wasn't entirely what I expected." 

Coran's face fell. "Worse?" 

Allura nodded. "It's terrible, Coran. Romelle's shop is gone, and so is she. The Galra are taking people from the city and no one knows where they go. I suspect he's using them for labor."

Coran sat down again, as if the news was physically weighing him down. "Anything else?" 

"I ran into a boy who I caught stealing a loaf of bread," Allura said, shrugging. 

Coran's eyes widened. "Was he dangerous?" 

"No, no. He actually saved me from one of the Galra." 

"Really? How noble, for a thief." 

"His family is starving, Coran. I'm certain he wouldn't have done it if not for Zarkon." As soon as she said it, she wondered if it was true. He'd been awfully skilled with his hands-- likely not something one could learn in a matter of months. Still, the fact remained that Zarkon had to be overthrown. 

"What are we going to do?" Coran asked solemnly. 

Allura gave him a knowing glance that he immediately interpreted.

"Oh no, not this again," he sighed. "Princess, we've talked about this. Voltron is a myth. The Galra are chasing their tails trying to find it." 

"Not  _it,_ Coran.  _Him._ Voltron is a warrior, and the only hope we have of taking our kingdom back. We just have to find him before they do." 

"Even if this Voltron fellow was real, how do you suggest we go about recruiting him? Your little trip today was dangerous enough, as-is." 

"I don't know," Allura admitted. "But I bet we can get some help. I'll go back to the city tomorrow to see what I can learn. Taverns are great places to dig up rumors." 

"Whoa, slow down," Coran said, standing once again. "Taverns? Rumors? This isn't exactly the smartest-- er, safest plan." 

"Well, we have to begin somewhere," Allura argued. "While I'm gone, check the library for anything on Voltron. We're bound to discover something useful." 

"I hope you're right, Princess," Coran said. "I hope you're right." 

 


End file.
